


Service Industry

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Series, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TextsFromLastNight: I just love Veteran’s Day because I know in my heart I have serviced the brethren in some of the dirtiest, hottest, most shameful ways possible.</p><p>Thanks to newnumbertwo and laura_mayfair for beta and encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service Industry

The bar was more crowded than usual, and the woman on the stool next to Kara stuck out like a sore thumb. She was older, and wearing a dress. Kara watched out of the corner of her eye as the woman scanned the bar carefully, then turned around on the stool and tapped the counter for another drink.

She sighed loudly as she watched the bartender come back with her drink, then downed it in one gulp, smacking it back on the counter. “I just love Veteran’s Day,” she said with a lascivious grin. “I know in my heart I have serviced the brethren in some of the dirtiest, hottest, most shameful ways possible.”

Kara turned on her stool and held up her beer. “I’ll drink to that.” She wiped the foam off her upper lip with her arm, then grimaced. “Oh, but not that,” she pointed with her drink.

“No?’ the woman asked. “He looks…sturdy.”

“Looks can be deceiving. Less than a minute. And not much bigger than my finger.” She waggled her thumb for show and tell.

“Oh. Well, thank you for steering me away from that. Any other guidance? This is not my usual territory.”

“Clearly. Everybody here is just out of Basic, or finishing up their first term at Flight School.”

“And who needs service more?” the woman snarked.

“Okay. Point taken.” Kara looked around the room. She gestured with her beer. “Over there. Eleven o’clock, uh, the corner -”

The woman waved her hand. “Eleven o’clock. Got it.”

“You want stamina? He’s your guy. Hours. And he’s got this thing he does with his tongue?”

The woman sat up straighter, preened a bit. “Tell me more. Ellen, by the way.”

“Starbuck.”

“You’re a pilot?”

“Yeah. Instructor, actually.” She leaned toward Ellen. “I can see when they’re getting desperate, and I get my pick. None of them want to fail, so they keep their lips and their pants zipped after. Never go back for seconds. That’s my motto.”

“Yes. You go back, and they get awkward. They want your phone number, or to take you out to dinner.”

Kara cackled. “Right! And I’m thinking, dude, I just wanted an easy lay.”

“I applaud your philosophy. Another?” Ellen tapped the bar again, waved her fingers between her and Kara. “So, who else?”

“Oh, gods! There’s one…oh, where is he? Frak. Right there, three-thirty. Do. Not. Engage. Number one, he’s Gemenese, and number two, he tends to take it personally when a woman shows some interest. Not sure why he even comes into the bar. His jacket’s full of reprimands. Couple more and we might be able to ship his ass back home. Fleet doesn’t like that shit.” Kara twirled the bar stool. “What about you? Got any pointers?”

“I believe I’ve seen a couple of these boys in other establishments.” 

She peered out over the crowd, and Kara snorted. “Establishments. Too funny, Ellen!”

Ellen leaned in, crossing one slinky leg over the other. “The gentleman making his way toward the restroom? Under five minutes - if that’s all you’ve got, he’s worth it. Nearly the best climax I ever had. Well, standing up, anyway.” She smirked over the top of her glass.

Kara smacked her knee. “Oh, gods! You’re killing me! Oh, hey now…if I were ever to relax my policy forbidding return visits? High noon, Ellen. High. Noon. Four times in one night. And that was just him. He made sure I got mine first. And I happen to know he’s been a little down lately.”

Ellen raised a brow. “That’s practically a recommendation, Starbuck.”

Kara shrugged. “Those of us in the service industry oughta stick together.” She raised her glass. “You want an introduction?”

Ellen smoothed down her skirt. “I believe I’ll introduce myself. Do you happen to know his drink of choice?”

Kara smiled. “Let him get the drinks. Trust me. It’s the farm boy in him. He likes to be a gentleman.”

Ellen stepped off her stool and turned, plumping up her cleavage and her hair. “How do I look?”

“Go get ‘em, Tiger!”

“Rawr!” Ellen hooked a couple of fingers like claws and giggled. 

Kara watched as she strutted away. She shook her head. Maybe she’d see Ellen again sometime. New class graduated every three months, after all.


End file.
